


In the Shower

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Wet Ron.





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** In the Shower **

He was frustrated. That fact alone would explain why he'd been on edge, snapping at his coworkers and nearly splinching himself more than once in his distraction.

Hermione was away in the States for a conference of some sort – she'd told him more than once what it was for, but as it had something to do with books or research, he didn't remember. Harry was in Egypt, staying with Bill, while tracking an escaped Death Eater. The fact he was there with Draco didn't help – there was history there above and beyond the fact it was Draco. Ron was still shocked just about every time he thought of how Draco had assisted them in Voldemort's demise and become an Auror partnered with Harry. What made it even worse was the night Harry admitted to becoming more _involved_ than just working partners with Malfoy.

But that was more than two years ago, before the three friends became involved. Ron and Hermione had been involved before that, but it just never felt right. She and Harry had been involved even before that, but broke it off after a short time. Two years ago, after Hermione's break up with a Muggle musician, she arrived at the boys' apartment with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a determination to get drunk for the first time in her life.

The three friends awoke the next morning naked and sprawled across Harry's bed. It was the first time a relationship between the three had felt right. They hadn't looked back since, inviting Hermione to move in that morning. She made them clean first.

All of which led to the evening in which Ron was alone and horny.

He pulled his glasses off – a vanity he'd resisted until he turned thirty for two reasons: he refused to look like Percy and he didn't want comparisons to Harry's distinctive glasses. When his continual headaches got too much, Hermione made him go see a mediwitch. Hence, the glasses.

He wandered into the bedroom and stripped off slowly, feeling the sensual slide of clothing against his skin and moaning softly. Once nude, he stroked himself twice, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

He bent to retrieve his wand from his trousers and flicked it at the shower in the loo. He laid it on the dresser, then entered the shower. As the water sluiced down his body, he thanked again whatever vanity it had been to memorize the charm for his "perfect" water temperature.

Bracing one hand on the tile, he ducked his head under the water, shivering at the sensation on his scalp. He slid his other hand down his chest, scraping a fingernail over one nipple, and down his stomach. Then, in a familiar motion, he wrapped his hand around his cock.

Though he would prefer sliding his cock into Hermione or having Harry's mouth wrapped around it, this would have to do. He flicked his thumb over the head of it, feeling the slickness of his pre-come as he did so. Biting his bottom lip, he stroked just a bit faster.

A sudden image of Hermione on her knees between he and Harry, alternating them in her mouth, had him tossing his head back and moaning again. Since the three of them had become the "three of them" he hadn't gone so long without sex. It had been two long weeks since Hermione was home and even longer since Harry was home.

He turned so the water splashed against his back, feeling it needle his skin. Groaning, he stroked faster, tightening his grasp. He began panting, his arousal building, and groaned. He changed rhythm slightly, the sensation nearly bringing him to his knees.

When the vision of Hermione in nothing but black lace knickers and Harry standing behind her, cupping her breasts, popped into his mind, it sent him over the edge. Fire licked through his body as he came. Gasping and groaning, he spilled over his hand.

Knees weak, he turned to rinse himself off.

"Shame you had to waste that."

Ron jumped in surprise, then slammed the shower door open. Standing in the doorway in nothing but unfastened blue jeans was Harry, leaning negligently against the frame.

Ron smiled. "There's more where that came from if you want some."

Harry grinned, shedding his jeans and climbing into the shower behind Ron. Shoving Ron back against the tiles, Harry whispered, "Of course I want some."

For Ron, things were right in the world again when Harry drove his tongue into Ron's mouth, pressing their bodies together.


End file.
